dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty
Kitty is Johnny 13's girlfriend and a ghost antagonist in Danny Phantom. History Season 1 Kitty's first appearance is in the episode "13." When she gets injured trying to get through the Fenton Portal, she attaches herself to her jacket, ring, and scarf so that whoever wears them will be possessed by her. In the human world, Johnny seduces Jazz and tricks her into wearing Kitty's accessories. Kitty possesses Jazz until Danny stops Johnny, causing Kitty to remain stuck in the Ghost Zone for a while longer until her form was maintained again. In "Lucky in Love," she was initially going to possess Sam but instead chooses Paulina and dates Danny to make Johnny jealous because of Johnny looking at other girls during their time in Amity Park. Once Danny finds out what is going on, he and Johnny pretend to have a fight so that Kitty would go back to her former boyfriend and leave Paulina's body. This works but when Danny takes back the Fenton object Johnny had stolen, Johnny accidentally reveals their scheme, which upsets her. Season 2 In "The Ultimate Enemy," her future self is still with Johnny. They fight together against younger Danny to get revenge on him. She does not speak in this episode. At the end of the fight, she and the other ghosts try to finish Danny but is scared when he uses the Ghostly Wail to blast them away. She is seen floating unconscious with her allies. Season 3 In "Girls' Night Out," after fighting with their boyfriends, Kitty, Ember McLain and Penelope Spectra team up and use Kitty's banishing kiss to get rid of all the men in Amity Park. With Danny out of town on a fishing trip with his father and dealing with Skulker, Jazz, Sam and Maddie work together to get rid of the ghost girls. In the no male world, Kitty runs a boot camp. When Jazz, Sam and Maddie fight them together, Kitty takes a painful kick and a full blast in the face from Sam using the Fenton Peeler and Jazz traps her in the thermos. She appears at the end of the series in "Phantom Planet," with all the other ghosts, to help Danny save the Earth. Appearance Kitty is a ghost with pale greenish-white skin and shaggy green hair. She has red eyes, and wears thick eyeliner and purple lipstick and eyeshadow. She wears a black cropped tank top, a red jacket and skirt, green tights with fishnet stockings, and black high-heeled boots. Kitty's accessories include a green pendant, a purple scarf, and a green-and-gold ring. Personality She's shown to be rather demanding, confident, needy, nagging, short-tempered, and cynical. She’s in love with Johnny which causes her to be annoyed when he flirts with other women. In fact, she once even temporarily banished him using her banishing kiss after being fed up with his flirting. Like Johnny, she isn’t above using or hurting others to get what she wants, such as overshadowing Paulina in order to date Danny and make Johnny jealous at the expense of Paulina's free will. Despite this, her true love is Johnny and she’s deeply protective of him. According to Danny, she’s extremely clingy and suffocating as a girlfriend. Powers and Abilities *'Intangibility': Standard ghost power. *'Invisibility': Standard ghost power. *'Flight': Standard ghost power. *'Object Attachment': She can spread her energy into her clothes or accessories in order to reform around anyone who wears them. *'Telekinesis': She was only seen using this power on clothes and accessories. *'Overshadowing': In "Lucky in Love," she uses this power to possess Paulina in order to go out with Danny and make Johnny jealous. When she possesses someone, she can talk with her voice or with the voice of her subject. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': She can change her legs into a ghost tail. *'Banishing kiss': When Kitty joins forces with Ember McLain and Spectra in "Girls' Night Out," it is revealed that she can blow a kiss that can make any man, human or ghost, disappear. If she does not bring them back within 12 hours, they vanish forever. *'Ghost Ray': She can fire blue ghost rays."Girls' Night Out" *'Superhuman Durability': She once took a full blast from the Fenton Peeler in the face without any apparent damage. S03e03 Kitty blows kiss at Bertrand.png|Banishing kiss Kitty ghost ray 2.jpg|Ghost ray S01e16 Kitty flying.png|Flight and ghost tail S01e16 Kitty through the door.png|Intangibility S01e016 Johnny and Kitty intangible.png|Invisibility S01e16 Kitty overshadowing Paulina.png|Overshadowing S01e14 Kitty energy spreading.png|Object attachment S01e14 Kitty telekinesis.png|Telekinesis Sightings Trivia *Chynna Philips, Kitty's voice actor, is the real-life wife of William Baldwin, the voice of Johnny 13. Gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Ghosts Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Pages with broken file links